Yoko Shimomura
Yoko Shimomura (下村 陽子) is a renowned video game music composer who got her start at Capcom. Following her graduation, she planned on becoming a music teacher, but her interest in video games would end that career path. Shimomura joined Capcom in 1988, where she worked mainly on CPS1 titles (using the alias Pii♪), the most famous of these being Street Fighter II. She was also a member of Alph Lyla, Capcom's former in-house band, for Game Music Festival '92. In addition, she is known to have made secret contributions (especially during 1990) to other games (as displayed on her official worklist). Shimomura's work on RPG title Breath of Fire (which turned out to be only one track) attracted the attention of RPG tycoon Square (now Square Enix), which offered her a job there in recognition of her talent. She accepted, leaving Capcom in July of 1993 (hence her lack of credit in the SNES version of Street Fighter II Turbo). While at Square she composed the music for games such as Live a Live, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Parasite Eve, Legend of Mana and Kingdom Hearts. Though she is now a freelancer, Shimomura tends to work on games that are in the same series as what she previously worked on, namely the Mario RPG and Kingdom Hearts series. Production History * Samurai Sword (1988) * Final Fight (Arcade Version) (1989) Uncredited; small role; at least one music track * Sweet Home (CD) (1989) Arranged 2 tracks * Code Name: Viper (1990) No in-game credits; small role * Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken (1990) Small role; at least one music track * Gargoyle's Quest (1990) No in-game credits; small role * Disney Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (1990) No in-game credits * Nemo (1990) -- Sound Composer (as ShimoPii) * Street Fighter II (Arcade Version) (1991) -- Sound (as Shimo-P.) * Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4- (CD) (1991) (as Pii) * Pang (TurboGrafx CD Version) (1991) -- Sound (as Pii♪) * The King of Dragons (Arcade Version) (1991) No in-game credits * Block Block (1991) * Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- (CD) (1992) (as Pii♪) * Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Sound (as Shimo-P.) * Street Fighter II (SNES Version) (1992) -- Sound Design (as Youko "P♪'" Shimomura') * Varth: Operation Thunderstorm (1992) -- Sound (as P') She just did sound effects; small role * ''Game Music Festival ~Super Live '92~ (CD) (1992) (as '''Pii♪) * Street Fighter II Turbo (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Sound (as Shimo-P.) * Breath of Fire (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music Composer (as Pii♪) * The Punisher (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Music Compose (as "Pi" Shimomura) * Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES Version) (1993) Uncredited * Street Fighter Tribute Album (CD) (2003) Song Credits Street Fighter II'' (Arcade Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *M. Bison Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Vega Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement '''Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4- *Spring Thunder (Street Fighter II Arrange Version) -- Composition & Arrangement The King of Dragons'' (Arcade Version)' *Title Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement *Title Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *World Map -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Main Theme" (Stage 1,16) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Hard Long" (Stage 2,9) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Dark Clouds" (Stage 3,6,13) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Vagrant" (Stage 4,14) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Winds and Clouds" (Stage 5,11) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Dungeon Master" (Stage 7,10,15) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "War" (Stage 8,12) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear Music -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 1 (The Large Tree Speaks) -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 2 (The Red Dragon Speaks) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "War Beast" (Stage 1,2,7,8) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Under Pressure" (Stage 3,6,15) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Confrontation" (Stage 4,9,12) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Naked Thunder" (Stage 10) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Waltz for the Dead" (Stage 11,13) -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Boss/Red Dragon "Dragon Fire" -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Boss Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *All Clear Music -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement '''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- *Overture ~Legend of Dragon~ (The King of Dragons) -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' (Arcade Version)' *Four Devas Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter II (SNES Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Pause -- Composition & Arrangement *M. Bison Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Vega Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement '''Game Music Festival ~Super Live '92~ *Crime Jungle -- Piano *Street Fighter II Medley '92 GMF Version -- Composition, Piano Breath of Fire'' (SNES Version)' *Trade City -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES Version)' *Pause -- Composition *Four Devas Ending -- Composition & Arrangement '''Street Fighter Tribute Album *Dhalsim Stage -- Composition, Arranged & Remixed by Category:Composers